Scouting Mt Othrys
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: Yes, this is another Jayna one-shot. So, this takes place right before the storming of Mt. Othrys and, if you look very closely, you can find out that it took place right before one of the PJO books! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.


_**HELLO PEEPS! How's it going? I've decided to create a one-shot. I always thought that the Romans must've visited Mt. Othrys sometime before they attacked it right? And I kept on developing the idea, and BOOM, this story was invented! I know, the title's crappy! But DEAL WITH IT!So keep in mind that I'm going to Orlando, Florida in like, three days, so this is probably the last update for like, two weeks. **_

_**UPDATE: Okay, ignore the last sentence! My vacation is done and it was AWESOME! Anyways REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh yeah, and I changed my name to join da trend! If you're a Jayna fan and you wanna join da trend, go ahead! But tell I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus or I am Reyna Daughter of Bellona first! **_

_**-A very trendy Scarlett Rose**_

Scouting Mt. Othrys

Tiptoeing cautiously, Reyna tried to avoid waking the dragon from its sleep. Where the Pluto was that stupid Grace boy? He was supposed to be right behind her but ended up lost somehow. Reyna saw the dragon move a fraction and froze. If Ladon woke up, she had no hope of fighting him and surviving.

_Splitting into pairs of two was a stupid idea, _Reyna thought. _I don't know what Kyle was thinking. _

The faint sunlight was blocked by four figures and Reyna knew who they were immediately. Their beautiful faces and their clothes gave them away. The Hesperides stood in front of the fading sun, all staring at Reyna expectantly.

"Sheath thy weapon," the first one said.

Reyna didn't bat an eyelash. She wasn't going to let her guard down. The last time that had happened…

"So thou are the daughter of the war goddess," the second spoke. "I expected thou Romans to come soon to scout. But not so close to the winter solstice. Thee are about to dabble in things that thee has no part to play in."

Reyna had no idea what she was going on about. What was going to happen on the winter solstice? Although she was still new to Camp Jupiter she had heard that the gods made major decisions on solstices. Was there going to be a major decision on the coming solstice? And if so, about what?

Another one of them looked at her and said, "But thy have seen the other group. That place thee lived in was welcome to both groups."

"Are you talking about Circe's Island?" Reyna asked. Her chest tightened as she thought about the place she had once called home.

"Either way, leave now," the first girl said. "If thee sees things that thy shouldn't, we shall be punished greatly."

Reyna shook her head and tightened her grip on her spear. "I will not leave. I have a mission and I will not stop until it is completed."

The sisters looked at each other and exchanged glances that Reyna couldn't decode. The first girl stepped forward and said, "This is thee's last chance. If thou do not leave now, we will be forced to take action."

Reyna weighed her options. And then, before the sisters could move, she ran. She felt like a complete and utter coward but she was not foolish. If the three sisters woke Ladon, she was dead. Literally. Luckily, escaping from pirates gave her a lot of experience in the running department.

She heard footsteps behind her and, without breaking her pace, unsheathed her dagger and threw it dagger at one of the sisters. Reyna was awful with archery and prayed desperately to her mother that the dagger would hit its mark. She heard a small scream but the footsteps did not recede.

_What am I gonna do now? _

Reyna tried to keep calm and looked around. The garden was beautiful but Reyna was used to beauty. There were plenty of beautiful things on Circe's Island. But Reyna was only thinking about how to use her surroundings to survive. There were beautiful flowers and trees but nothing useful. Behind her, she heard a roar and realized that the dragon had awoken. Her situation was becoming hopeless. But Reyna refused to give up.

Reyna shivered as she realized the only choice she had was to get to the top of Mount Othrys in order to escape Ladon. Atlas would be there but he was supposed to be holding up the sky. And as for the monsters…well, she would have to deal with them.

Where was that stupid boy? Reyna cursed him mentally and found that she got great pleasure from it. She was able to calm down and think clearly. She changed directions and ran towards the top of the mountain.

"Ladon!" one of the Hesperides shouted. "Attack the girl."

_Don't attack the girl, _Reyna thought in her head as she ran even faster. By now, she was nearly at the top of the mountain.

Ladon didn't try to follow her. He was supposed to guard the tree, even though Reyna probably would make a very tasty meal.

As Reyna slowed down a little, she uttered a small gasp as she looked around. She tightened her grip on her spear and with her other hand, opened up a small compartment in her pocket. It contained a torch, the symbol of her mother. Reyna concentrated really hard and it lit up by itself. She held it up, knowing that fire scared away some monsters.

Reyna couldn't believe it. The ruins of Mount Othrys were located at the top of the mountain. There were broken bronze statues and marble big as houses. It was all rubble. Reyna wasn't sure what it meant. But she knew it meant nothing good.

She suddenly heard a very familiar scream.

Jason Grace, aka The Stupid Boy That Abandoned Her.

She ran towards the summit, casting glances behind her, just in case some monster decided that she would make a tasty snack. And then, she reached the summit.

Jason was fighting against twenty huge monsters at once using Ivlivs, his magical coin. Reyna knew that he was an excellent fighter (even though she didn't like to admit it) and might have beaten all of them, if it weren't for Atlas.

Reyna's first thought was that he probably could've snapped her in half with no effort at all. That's how muscular he was. His beady black eyes made Reyna shudder and even his light brown skin seemed to hold some evil inside.

"Thought you could save everyone?" Atlas was saying. "Thought you could protect that war girl you seem to care deeply about?"

Reyna froze. Was he talking about her?

"Shut _up," _Jason said, gritting his teeth. Unfortunately, while he was talking, a dragon (whom wasn't as scary as Ladon) managed to scratch him – hard.

Jason stiffened and clutched the wound on his arm. His face turned into an expression of pain.

Reyna couldn't watch anymore. She wasn't going to stand by while a fellow Roman (albeit one that she hated) was getting hurt. She charged in, hoping to catch all the monsters and Atlas (although he was unable to do anything to her) off guard. Of course, Atlas just smiled at her amusedly.

"I knew you would come to the rescue," Atlas said, smirking.

Reyna tried to ignore him as she fought off and killed the dragon that had wounded Jason. She turned to Jason to ask if he was okay but he just looked at her with an expression of panic.

"Run!" Jason said. "I'll be fine. Just get out of here!"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm leaving you out here alone, think again."

"I don't need a girl to save me!" Jason yelled.

Reyna balled her right hand into a fist. How could he be so annoying even when he was injured and they were surrounded by monsters and a Titan? Reyna knew that he was trying to get her to leave him so that she would be safe. But she had never listened to him before and she wasn't going to start now. But he was going to pay for that sexist comment.

"Grace, I swear, when we get back to camp-,"

She was cut off by the sound of Jason's bones cracking. Atlas had kicked him and apparently, although he couldn't shift his hands due to the weight of the sky, his legs were 100% movable. Reyna stabbed a monster and ran over to Jason.

Atlas laughed and said, "Perhaps I can keep you as prisoners. And when we capture the others, we can introduce you to the other side. That would cause a war beyond anything we've ever imagined."

Reyna felt like throwing up. Even though she was a daughter of a war goddess and the thought of fighting excited her, Atlas made it sound as if loved ones dying and people crying was the greatest thing in the world. It made her sick.

"Jason," Reyna said, examining him carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Yup," Jason managed to croak. "I love breaking my bones and bleeding to death."

Reyna mentally slapped herself. Of course he wasn't okay. But if he still managed to use sarcasm and act like an idiot, then he must be somewhat alive. She was suddenly filled with energy. Reyna was not going to lose. She was a daughter of a war goddess. If she was defeated in battle, she would be ashamed for the rest of her life and probably for the rest of her death, too. She might as well go down fighting. An honorable death.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. She figured that she might as well get a snarky comment in before she died.

"Looks like I'm going to have to save your sorry _podex _again," Reyna said to Jason. She tightened her grip on her spear and dodged the attack of the monster coming towards her. It was a _draconae_ and from what Cher, her teacher, had taught her, they were nasty.

Reyna spun, dodged another attack and looked over everything. Atlas was smirking amusedly, Jason seemed to be in pain, and there were only five monsters left, including the _draconae_. Maybe she could survive after all.

Focusing on the _draconae_, she stabbed it's claw and it hissed but attempted to scratch her. Reyna's reflexes were too slow. She ended up getting scraped while dodging the attack but, using the momentum, she spun around, brought her spear down vertically, and stabbed the monster's head.

Reyna didn't have time to rejoice in her victory. She had four more monsters to defeat. She killed three of them without much trouble. Jason had already killed the hard ones. Reyna couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Couldn't he at least have saved one for her? The last monster, however, took more time and effort. Mostly because Atlas began taunting her.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona," Atlas mused. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And hasn't your dream always been to become a queen? A leader? That's why you left Hylla, isn't it? Because there couldn't be two queens. And you left her heartbroken. You are indeed very selfish, daughter of war."

Reyna gritted her teeth. He was trying to get to her and it was working. What he was saying was true, anyway. She had left Hylla for a selfish reason. Reyna willed for Atlas to shut up. She didn't want him to reveal anything about her past in front of Grace. Although she trusted Jason to some degree, Reyna didn't want anyone knowing about her past. It was already bad enough that that stupid augur, Octavian, knew somewhat about her life on Circe's Island. She didn't need someone else pestering her.

Suddenly, there was searing pain. Reyna gasped and found that in her moment of weakness the last monster – the dragon, had bit her arm. She screamed in agony and cursed herself for showing weakness. A tear ran down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away and tried to keep on fighting. She stabbed the dragon's chest with determination. With a roar of pain, the monster disintegrated.

Reyna fell to her knees with a heavy gasp, clutching her arm. She glanced over at Jason and realized that he was staring at her gratefully. He opened his mouth to speak but even that little movement seemed to cause him pain.

"Thanks," he croaked before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You're welcome," Reyna said to no one in particular. "It was the least I could do after all you've done for me."

A rough laugh broke into her thoughts. Atlas. Reyna had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet," Atlas said in an insincere voice. "Looks like I won't get to see the great battle between the two groups after all. But that day will come soon. And I will be there to watch the war." Atlas grinned hungrily.

Reyna had no idea what he was talking about and frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was that her arm was on fire. Was the dragon's bite poisonous? Reyna sure as Pluto hoped not.

With difficulty, she got to her feet. She staggered over to Jason and tried to steady herself. She sat down next to Jason and grabbed onto his hand to stop her dizziness.

She heard a voice say, "Reyna?"

Reyna turned around to see Kyle riding Skippy. He was looking at her with concern. His expression turned to horror when he saw Jason. And when he saw Atlas, his expression turned into fear.

Reyna managed a simple, "Where the Pluto have you been?" before she slipped into unconsciousness, still holding Jason's hand.

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND REVIEW! PLEASE?**_

_**-A very hopeful Scarlett Rose**_


End file.
